tinyfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Event Animals Collection
Newest Animals * Available through the Current Quests for Events Event Animals These animals were given away during specific events, and may become available again during specific events. For example, the Witch Sheep was made available in an event after Halloween, and all of these animals are currently obtainable through the different types of eggs and most of them are now available for adoption. (These Animals are found in the Collection Tab Under Event Animals in the game) For event animals, they are each different species instead of different colors, and are listed as such. The collections are sorted in the order they are in the collection book. When searching for a specific collection or animal you can use your browsers search function with strg+f. Stand alone Event Animals: (Collect the one Animal during Event) Cat Collection: Cat ~ Fat Cat ~ Siamese Cat ~ Norwegian Cat Dog Collection: Dog ~ Welsh Corgi ~ Yorkshire Terrier Event Animals: Halloween Animals: Witch Sheep, Skeleton Pig, Zombie Horse, Dracula Dairy Cow, Zombie Alpaca Valentine's Day: Valentine Dairy, Valentine Horse, Valentine Bunny, Valentine's Pig, Valentine's Duck Spring Animals: Spring Deer, Spring Rabbit, Spring Horn Sheep, Spring Goat, Spring Log-Tailed Rooster Hello Kitty Contest: Hello Kitty Cow, Hello Kitty Bear, Hello Kitty Alpaca, Hello Kitty Reindeer, Hello Kitty Rabbit Beach Animals: Beach Boar, Beach Spotted Pig, Beach Penguin, Beach Donkey, Beach Duck Sailor Animals: Sailor Duck, Sailor Reindeer, Sailor Rabbit, Sailor Bear, Sailor Goat Pirate Animals: Pirate Pig, Pirate Highlander, Pirate Leghorn, Pirate Rabbit, Pirate Penguin Christmas Animals: Christmas Donkey, Christmas Duck, Christmas Sheep, X-mas Turkey, X-mas Panda Winter Animals: Winter Alpaca, Winter Bear, Winter Deer, Winter Rabbit, Winter Penguin Little Animals: Little Bearded Pig, Little Deer, Little Penguin, Little Baby Goat, Little Baby Raccoon Fruity Animals: Banana Alpaca, Pineapple Turtle, Apple Duck, Big Horned Grape Sheep, Melon Bunny Korean Animals: Korean Sheep, Korean Pig, Korean Pig, Korean Rabbit, Korean Bear Blue Team Animals: Blue Team Bearded Pig, Blue Team Deer, Blue Team Penguin, Blue Team Turtle, Blue Team Horse Red Team Animals: Red Team Bearded Pig, Red Team Deer, Red Team Penguin, Red Team Turtle, Red Team Horse Halloween Animals II: Halloween Cat, Halloween Dog, Halloween Fat Cat, Halloween Rabbit, Halloween Penguin Fall Animals: Fall Deer, Fall Alpaca, Fall Duck, Fall Pig, Fall Chicken Ghost: Tiny Purple Ghost, Tiny Blue Ghost, Tiny Red Ghost, Tiny Yellow Ghost, Tiny Green Ghost Valentine's Day II: Valentine Bighorn Sheep, Valentine Deer, Valentine Penguin, Valentine Little Baby Chick, Valentine Alpaca Masquerade Animals: Cape Penguin, Gentleman Alpaca, Madame Turkey Circus Animals: Circus Sheep, Circus Penguin ,Circus Duck Toy Animals by 0904*****: Robot Bunny, Clockwork Ducky, Teddy Bear Parade Animals: Kitty Horse, Sheep-lander, Bunny Turtle, Dairy Pig, Wolf Deer Bear Family: Papa Bear, Mama Bear, Baby Bear, Grandpa Bear, Grandma Bear Tiny Farm Rep: Ye Olde Party, Cute Party Little Baby Chick, Underdog Party Bearded Pig, Puppy Party Dog, Kitty Party Cat Model Animals: Heiress Penguin, Hipster Cat, Beach Goddess Alpaca, Lady Meerkat, Hoodie Squirrel Rabbit Tourist Animals: Tourist Duck, Tourist Donkey, Tourist Baby Bear, Backpacking Rabbit, Backpacking Cat Aloha Animals: Aloha Duck, Aloha Donkey, Aloha Baby Bear, Aloha Rabbit, Aloha Cat Summer Animals: Summer Duck, Summer Penguin, Summer Pig, Summer Cow, Summer Corgi Animal Detective Squad: Detective Cat, Detective Dog, Detective Penguin, Detective Duck, Detective Raccoon Band Animals: Band Donkey, Band Long-Tailed Rooster, Band Puppy Furry Animals: Furry Puppy, Furry Rabbit, Furry Cat Golden Animals: Golden Leghorn, Golden Reindeer, Golden Bighorn Sheep, Golden Donkey, Golden Panda Rescue Animals: Firefighter Hampshire, Rescue Beagle, Rescue Alpaca Christmas Animals II: Christmas Rabbit, Christmas Pig, Christmas Goat New Years Animals: New Years Yellow Sheep, New Years Pink Sheep, New Years Purple Sheep, New Years Mint Sheep, New Years Blue Sheep Winter Animals: Fluffy Bear, Hot Highlander, Cozy Chicken Global Animals: Hanbok Cat, Pink Kimono Sheep, Qipao Sheep School Animals: Best Student Chicken, Baseball Duck, Artist Sheep Romantic Animals: Romantic Donkey, Romantic Goat, Romantic Meerkat Easter Animals: Artist Baby Bear, Basket Turtle, Delivery Corgi Card Animals: Spade Jack Horse, Clover Queen Duck, Hear King Rabbit Ranger Animals: Blue Alpaca Ranger, Green Alpaca Ranger, Red Alpaca Ranger, Yellow Alpaca Ranger, Pink Alpaca Ranger Bakery Animals: Cake Cow, Melonpan Turtle, Egg Bread Penguin Larva Friends: Larva Pig, Larva Duck, Larva Rabbit Cafe Animals: Trainee Little Baby Barista Goat, Student Alpaca, Businessman Raccoon Korean Animals 2: Korean Cow, Korean Horse, Korean Puppy Library Animals: Student Penguin, Assistant Donkey, Librarian Chubby Cat Halloween Animals III: Halloween Deer, Halloween Corgi, Halloween Lion Thanksgiving Animals: Thanksgiving Bear, Thanksgiving Alpaca, Thanksgiving Rabbit, Thanksgiving Dodo Bird, Thanksgiving Chick Snow Animals: Snow Deer, Snow Rabbit, Snow Cat Christmas Animals III: Christmas Penguin, Christmas Twin Baby Chicks, Christmas Giraffe, Christmas Cat, Christmas Turtle New Years Animals 2: New Years Purple Monkey, New Years Orange Monkey, New Years Pink Monkey, New Years Mint Monkey, New Years Blue Monkey Lunar New Year Animals: Lunar New Year Pig, Lunar New Year Puppy, Lunar New Year Sheep, Lunar New Year Cow, Lunar New Year Horse Valentine Animals III: Valentine Turtle, Valentine Baby Goat, Valentine Hedgehog, Valentine Baby Bear, Valentine Okapi Spring Animals: Spring Little Baby Chick, Spring Little Baby Raccoon, Spring Cat Constellation Animals: Gemini Little Baby Chicks, Scorpio Pink Duck, Sagittarius Black Horse, Aquarius Blue Alpaca, Pisces Blue Penguin (Also obtainable through taming or a tamed constellation egg) Baseball Animals: Baseball Fan Penguin, Trustworthy Catcher Bear, Fastball Pitcher Lion Kingdom Animals: Friend of Dragons Reindeer, Strategist Welsh Corgi, Ghost Walker Cinema Animals: Gentleman Spy Horse, Musical Sheep, Lonely Alpaca, Bodyguard Ostrich, Make-up Artist Meerkat Storybook Animals: Little Red Riding Hood Rabbit, Twin Baby Chicks, Sleeping Beauty Alpaca Summer Festival Animals: Summer Festival Duck, Summer Festival Little Baby Goat, Summer Festival Raccoon World Sports Festival Animals: Cheerleader Penguin, Track Team Horse, Basketball Team Giraffe 5 Year Anniversary Animals: Tiny Farm Sheep, Tiny Beach Turtle, Toy Village Turkey, Tiny Zoo Raccoon, Secret Valley Okapi Maple Animals: Maple Duck, Maple Yorkshire Terrier, Maple Owl Astronaut Animals: Engineer Duck, Ground Control Dog, Space Pilot, Kangaroo Hot Spring Animals: Hot Spring Reindeer, Hot Spring Sheep, Hot Spring Monkey Lunar New Year Animals 2: Court Lady Reindeer, Retainer Alligator, Court Lady Meerkat Pig Village Animals: First Little Piglet, Second Little Piglet, Third Little Piglet New Semester Animals II: Best Student Rabbit, Young Figure Skater Penguin, Transfer Student Lion Wizard Animals: Wizard Alpaca, Witch Ostrich, Wizard's Assistant Little Kangaroo Com2uS Animals: Puzzle Family Rabbit, Ace Fishing Penguin, Golf Star Monkey Children's Day Hero Animals: Little Tiny Farm Cow, Little Tiny Beach Chicks, Little Toy Village Rabbit, Little Tiny Zoo Elephant, Little Secret Valley Eagle Wedding Animals: Quest Sika Reindeer, Flower Twin Baby Chicks, Officiator Tawny Owl Airport Animals: Flight Attendant Hedgehog, Flight Attendant Cat, Traveler Little Baby Chick Cafe Animals 2: Cafe Latte Sheep, Mango Latte Penguin, Strawberry Latte Baby Bear Farm Village Animals: Farmer Donkey, Country Duck, Watermelon, Little Chick Horror Animals: Lady Ghost Deer, Goblin Cat, Nine-tailed Sand Fox Water Sport Animals: Surfboard Raccoon, Snorkeling Crocodile, Yacht Dog Special Event/Legendary Animals These Event Animals are special as they are slowly being added. All of them have their own Event. Season Messenger Animals: Snow Fox, Spring Twin Dragons, DJ Turtle, Maple Reindeer Lucky Animals: Lucky Kirin Legendary Animals: Phoenix, Legendary Fox, Dragon, Griffin, Heavenly Unicorn Ancient Animals: Ancient Reindeer, Ancient Turtle, Ancient Wolf, Ancient Rhino, Ancient Tiger Guardians of Five Directions: Vermilion Bird, Black Tortoise, Blue Dragon, White Tiger, Golden Dragon Mythical Animals: Mythical Kirin, Heavenly Lion, Oceanic Bird, Just Jackal, Polar Fairy Wolf Elemental Animals: Fire Elemental, Tree Elemental, Water Elemental, Wind Elemental, Lightning Elemental Gem Animals: Tanzanite Fairy, Opal Swan, Pearl Fairy Dog Not included Animals These Animals can be viewed in the All Animals tab in the collection. Unlike the other Animals, these are not included in a collection. Some of them are obtainable rewards while others were obtainable in specific Events. Most of them can be adopted and be obtained from eggs. Event Animals as Rewards: Halloween Animals: Ghost Sheep, Ghost Deer Valentine's Day; Valentine's Fox Spring Animals: Honeybee Pig, Ladypig Sailor Animals: Sailor Little chick Winter Animals: Winter Goat Little Animals: Blue Little Baby Phoenix Ghost: Ghost Captain Parade Animals: Raccoon Rabbit Summer Animals: Summer Bear Ranger Animals: Black Alpaca Ranger Event Animals unknown: Rudolp, Panda, Angel Sheep, Little Baby Chick, Kimono Alpaca, Santa‘s Little Chick, Fortune Panda, Little Baby Phoenix, Bell, the talking sheep, Angel Rabbit, Witch Rabbit, Pink Little Phoenix, Black Cat, Kimono Sheep, Ghost Pegasus, Special Fall Deer, Special Fall Alpaca, Special Fall Duck, Big-Hearted Penguin, Baby Rudolph, Tuxedo Sheep, Catiger, Valentine Cat, Lady Sheep, Circus Bear, Aries Pink Sheep, Taurus Pink Bull, Tulip Festival Puppy, Cancer Pink Pig, Leo Spotted Cat, Virgo Blonde Deer, Baby Lamb, Libra Sea Turtle, Baby White Tiger, Capricorn Blue Goat, Hidden Foal, Windless Kirin, Tiny Lion Cat, Asian Black Bear, Newbie Sailor Donkey, Veteran Sailor Alpaca, Evil Cat, Evil Kangaroo, Troublemaker Beagle, Nice Beagle, 4 Year Baby Tigercat, Moon Rabbit, Northern Buck, Northern Doe, Tiny Ghost, Captured Evil Ghost, Valentine Bear, Forest Reindeer, Forest Goat, Romantic Alpaca, Surfboard Turtle, Scuba Diver Bear, Little Nutritionist Kangaroo, Adorable Guide Meerkat, Cheshire Cat, Archaeologist Penguin, Pilot Pig, Raincoat Rabbit, Grim Reaper Lion, Taekwondo Twin Baby Chicks, Novice Cook Goat, Healthy Baby Deer, Electrocuted Foal, Scientist Dog, Home Alone Sand Fox, Halloween Ghost, Tangerine Cat, Hearty New Year Chicken, Garnet Turtle, Amethyst Owl, Stray Polar Bear, Police Corgi, Trainee Sand Fox, Tulip Meerkat, Baby Duck, Special Baby Duck, Mama Duck, Aquamarine Penguin, Diamonds Unicorn, Emerald Peacock, Cherry Blossom Norwegian Forest Cat Special Event/Legendary Animals as Rewards Legendary Animals: Black Pegasus, Ice Pheonix Ancient Animals: Ancient Snowy Wolf Guardians of Five Directions: Black Vermilion Bird, Kirin Mythical Animals: Blue Heavenly Lion, Green Oceanic Bird Elemental Animals: Purple Tree Elemental, Red Wind Elemental Gem Animals: Golden Tanzanite Fairy Special Event/Legendary Animals from Events These were obtainable at Events, with a very low chance. Most of these have a special color, as the first users to obtain these got another one with a different color. Pegasus, Golden Unicorn, Count Dragon, Turnix, Immortal Griffin, Cherry Little Baby Chick, Supermodel Reindeer, Aloha Pegasus, Dastardly Legendary Fox, Korean Little Griffin, Medalist Dragon, Conductor Phoeniy, Grim Reaper Pegasus, Furry Reindeer, Mother Hen, Captain Wolf, X-mas Pink Little Griffin, 2015 Sheep, Snowy Dragon, Golden Pegasus, Valentine Phoenix, Tiger Gym Teacher, Best Friend Meerkat, Angel Reindeer, Tiger Alpaca, Little Baby Dragon, Card Magician Lgendary Fox, Chef Little Baby Griffin, Red Larva, Yellow Larva, Lifeguard Wolf, Golden Mask Pegasus, Little Baby Pegasus, Aloha Reindeer, Navy Red Larva, Pirate Yellow Larva, Supermodel Blue Dragon, Little Baby Barista Fox, Korean White Tiger, Head Librarian Black Tortoise, Vermilion Bird Thief, Mysterious Baron Pegasus, Draw King Golden Dragon, Harvest Kind Reindeer, Pink Larva, Furry Goat, Christmas Baby Dragon, Red Carpet Actress Sheep, Winter Captain Wolf, Recollction Tiger, Lunar New Year Tiger, Valentine Pegasus, Sleepy Lion, Professor Dragon, Romantic Vermilion Bird, Violet Larva, Ophiuchus Black Tortoise, Lady Heavenly Unicorn, Home Run Champion Tiger, Tulip Vermillion Bird, Night‘s Guard Wolf, Beautiful Blonde Mythical Kirin, Barista Little Griffin, Mad Hatter Dragon, Little Prince Blue Dragon, Taekwondo Tiger, Heavenly Artist Lion, Superstar Oceanic Bird, Autumn Kirin, Halloween Jackal, God of Harvest Turtle, Head Librarian Phoenix, Space Pilot Captain Ancient Wolf, Christmas Jackal, Winter Camper Dodo Bird, Hot Spring Tiger, King Golden Dragon, Valentine Fairy Kirin, Village Leader Polar Wolf, Little Goat, Class President Wolf, Alchemist Vermilion Bird, Summoners War White Wolf, Little Hero Phoenix, Groom Kirin, Captain Jackal, Village Festival Dragons, Mint Choco Frappe Ancient Turtle, Firefly Pig, Watermelong Stealing Baby Tiger, Yama Tiger, Parasailing Griffin Category:Event Animals Category:Animals